koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:209.102.246.93
Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Ma Chao page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:54, 27 April 2009 Categories They don't exist for one sole character. They are meant to target a group of things based on subject matter (http://dynastywarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Content). So please stop trying to add a category based on a character's name. Also, try to create a page with an infobox or say more on other existing NPC pages before creating another batch. If you don't know how to make an infobox, here's the code. Just copy everything (including the ), replace "Other" with the desired force, and fill in the blanks that you know. Code: I like that you're adding info but it's a bit disheartening to see lots of pages with little on it. Happy editing~. Sake neko 21:25, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Please don't create multiple articles when all you have to add is one dull sentence. Like Sake neko said, there's an infobox, so please use it. It's getting tedious keeping up with your articles. GreatPanda 20:12, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, really now. This is getting cumbersome. At least use the infobox code. It's not that hard. We don't need more floods of articles with little to no information on them. This is almost equal to spam; you can get reported if you keep doing this. Sake neko 00:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) You've created 11 articles containing nothing but a sentence declaring their name and force in an hour. Thank you, for just creating more work for the other Wiki members. If this keeps up, which I'm guessing it will, I will report you myself. This streak of yours is going too far. GreatPanda 01:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) STOP MAKING ARTICLES!! I am lacking my usual tact at the moment, but STOP MAKING ARTICLES. THEY ARE NOT CONTRIBUTING TO THE WIKA, THE REST OF HAVE TO WORK TO FIX IT! IF YOUR NOT CONTRIBUTING GET OFF!!! This is about as tactful as I'm going to get. Either help or vamouse(leave).Moogle Buddy 21:11, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Just please leave the Wiki... Even if you're not making articles with one sentence only, you're screwing up character's articles with information that doesn't apply to the section you put it in or it's already been mentioned in the article. You have already angered and annoyed three members of the Wiki, and have been reported. GreatPanda 23:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Quality versus Quantity. Really, try adding something to the pages you create. It is not a joy to make/add something that you should have put down when you created the page. I'm giving you tips to try to not upset any more members on here. :First, please please please, make an infobox for the pages you're adding (or the ones you already added). The script you need to make the infobox (the data on the right side of the screen, the box that says the style names, the box that says birth and death dates, the box that adds the Chinese characters) is right here on your talk page now. It's really easy. :#Stay on your discussion page and click "edit this page." It's the upper left option on top of your page. :#Copy the brackets (these things: ) with everything in between them. It's the mess you see underneath the word Categories. :#Fill in what you know. You don't need an image if you don't have it. Just fill in what you know. If you need the Chinese spelling for some of the people you added, wikipedia or Kongming Archives is a good place to start. :Secondly, start using the template. It automatically generates the "Dynasty Warriors Character Stubs" category for you. Just copy and paste this: . If you're seeing this page via Edit mode, do not include the nowiki things next to it. Just the char-stub and these . :Third, go back to all the other pages you made and say more about them. Try not to copy and paste directly from wikipedia or from another person's page. Do some research and add novel or historical info. Your English seems okay enough to type something out so try to add something. :Finally, the Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel/Dynasty Warriors games are never exactly like history so don't add events from either source into the historical section for any of the characters. The games mesh both accounts together (with artistic liberties, of course) and that's why they're included. They're separated since both sections are not the same. :Anyways, I want more people to edit so that is why I'm not particularly asking you to leave. Still, keep the criticisms said against you to heart when you're editing from now on. Otherwise, you really will get banned. Sake neko 00:52, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::Please go back to the articles you made and add more about them. Sake neko 04:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Refrain from making new articles I am going to be entirely blunt here. I've been patient for quite awhile but this is it. Make another new article and I will not hesitate to report you. Consider this your final warning as you have obviously ignored the advice and concerns expressed by the other editors here on this wiki. Feel free to add to the other previous articles you have made. kyosei 23:09, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Just thought you'd like to know, I have reported you directly to wikia rather than to our inactive admins. kyosei 12:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Blocked You have been now blocked from editing on this wiki for a time period of 6 months for ignoring repeated advice and warnings given by the editors and for spamming the wiki with article stubs. kyosei 02:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC)